Bleeding For The World
by ScarlettTheHarlett
Summary: He bled for us, and all we can do is our best.
1. Chapter 1

One person, alone. Hanging on the most recognised of objects, bleeding for the world.

He turns his head to the clear skies above and smiles through his pain. He knows it's for their own good. He feels no resentment.

He doesn't know yet if what he has done on the short time he has been on the earth has done any good in the long term. The miracles, the gifts, the hope… he prays it does. Maybe he will be completely forgotten in a few years, he doesn't yet know.

He's dying alone, in intense pain, and he's hated by an uncountable number of people. It sounds like no worse a death has ever been heard of.

He will learn otherwise.

That day, as Jesus Christ hung dying on the cross, he did not yet know of the hundreds of people who wept and prayed to a God that they did not know of until him.

They prayed for someone who was what every human being could be, if they tried.

But we all know the world doesn't work like that.

Though because of this man millions across the world do their best to walk in his footsteps and live in a way that not only betters themselves, but betters the world.

_AN: So, yea, I'm not normally religion orientated but I was struck by inspiration. I hope you like it. Please review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Two million or so years later…

"I don't want your stupid religion! You think you can control everything and everyone around you!" Tim glared at his father, sticking out his jaw fiercely, "Well you can't control me! Not anymore! Not this time!"

He stormed out of his Father's study and slammed the door behind him.

Ava sat still in a corner, a worried expression on her face. "John, he's just so angry…"

Tim's father nodded understandingly. "I know." He sighed. "I know. I've tried so hard to understand him, but each time he just pushes me further away. I don't know what to do anymore. I suggested that he might like to attend a meeting with some other Christians who are right now going through a period of grief, and he blew up at me. I can't think…" His expression crumpled. "Oh Ava I think I'm losing him."

Ava ran to him quickly and hugged him tight. "NO. No you mustn't think that." She clasped her hand in his and squeezed tightly, bringing their hands to his chest. "You will pray, and I will pray. And hopefully together we will come up with an answer. But… well, who knows?" She smiled at him. "The Almighty works in strange ways…"

Tim was fuming. His whole body felt electric with rage. He breathed deeply through his nose and sat on a bench. He was at his favourite place for coming for when he wanted to be alone. It was a circular shaped park on top of a small mountain- the view in front of him was amazing. It calmed him to look at the mountains in front of him, the evening sun dappling them with an orange light.

He didn't know what was better. To be so full of anger that you couldn't think straight- couldn't feel anything but, or to be normal, and feel all the haunting emotions that came with it. He knew how he was behaving was wrong, lashing out at everyone all the time, but he couldn't stand to live the other way. To feel that empty pit in his stomach where his Mother should be. He didn't want to sit alone and examine it. To do that would be to feel what came with it.

Times like these, though, when he is sitting in front of a view and feeling calm, or in the dark of the night, lying in his bed, the emotions come to him so suddenly that he can't stop them. So he sat and cried. He hated himself for it and stopped as quickly as he could. He punched the bench, trying to get his mother's dear face out of his mind, and waves of pain shot up and down his arm. He cried out and flung himself off the bench, bellowing to the darkening sky.

"Why! Why did you take her? I loved her and you took her from me! Why? WHY? I HATE YOU!"

He picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could, then slumped to the ground. He lay there until he felt he could get up without falling down again. He walked back over to the bench, wanting to calm himself. He stared at the view in front of him, and the strangest thing began to happen.

He felt a warming of his insides. He couldn't work out what it was, but with a second of shock he realised it was what his Mother felt for him. He couldn't work out how he knew… he just did. Love. It travelled its way up to his heart where it gripped him like an iron hand. He felt something loosening inside him, as if all the pressing pain and grief inside him had been lifted. He looked to the skies and felt tears wet his eyes. He was filled with a warm loving sensation that told him that not only had his Mother loved him while she was alive, but she did now. And so did God. He knew instantaneously. He looked to the stars now appearing and knew that He was winking down at him from every one of them, and he had never felt so connected to anything in his life.

He laughed, something he hadn't done in so long, it was a deep and rich and happy sound. Exactly how he felt.

When Tim got home his Father was in his study calling everyone he knew, asking if the knew where he was.

When Tim walked in his Father's face fell into an expression of intense relieved.

"Tim, I've been calling everyone. Where have you been? I thought something terrible had happened to you, I couldn't bare that, after-"

"Father!" Tim ran to his father and embraced him for the first time in months. "No, not something terrible, something wonderful! The most wonderful thing has happened to me!" He laughed and the sound filled the room. "I love you Father, I have so much love inside me I could burst from it." He smiled and grabbed a small satsuma from the bowl his Father kept on his desk. He tore into it and showed the inside to his Father. I see him. In here. I feel him as well!"

His Father laughed, "I do believe my son has had a spiritual experience!"

"Have I ever!"

Tim sat his Father down and they talked well into the night. The laughed and cried as well. Cried over Tim's Mother and John's wife, and together they grieved.

_A/N Review please, if you like or not, I greatly appreciate all comments. _


	3. Chapter 3

The woman turned her head desperately in all directions, wringing her hands in despair. Mary Ann Belle had been staying in Taiwan for a week. She was in the middle of making the return journey home and had been staying in an over night hostel as an mid-journey rest. Last night all the things that she had brought on her journey had been stolen. She had no money left to go home.

She couldn't call relatives and she couldn't speak to anyone, as she didn't know the language of the people of Taiwan. She was in a huge mess.

Mary was a Primary school teacher. She was brought up as a catholic, and was a very kind and loving woman.

Instead of asking God why he would do such a thing to her, she knew better.

She calmed herself down and knelt on the floor of her room. And she prayed. She prayed all night long to God, without break. She prayed until she was bone tired and couldn't form the words in her mind any longer. She fell asleep.

The following morning she got up and walked outside to the bustling streets. All around was a sea of foreign faces and she had never felt so alone. She took a deep breath and wondered what she would do.

Mary was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts by seeing a man of her colouring walking towards her. She hoped he was British. Just as she was about to ask the man if he was, he smiled at her kindly.

"Hello." He said, rushing up to her, "Are you lost?"

Mary breathed a sigh of relief! Someone she could talk to about this mess!

"Well, not as such. Two nights ago all my things I brought on holiday were stolen, and now I have no money, no food, and no clothing except the ones I have on. I have no idea how to get home."

The mans face became concerned. "Let me help you. I have some money here. Please take it." He took her hand gently to him and placed a hundred pounds in her palm."

Mary gasped.

"Now," the man said, "that should do for the flights." He put a twenty-pound note over the hundred. "And that will cover the food, and this" he put another sixty pounds in her hand, enclosing her fingers around them, "will cover you for whatever else you need. I suggest you buy a jacket, you look freezing."

Mary was freezing, and also so shocked she could barely speak. "But, but… you can't give me this! It's such a lot of money and I don't even know you! It's ever so kind of you…" she faltered. "Oh, I don't know what to say! Thank you, thank you!" She grabbed the man and hugged him.

The man laughed. " It's no problem. Just make sure you get home safely, and trust me, I don't need paying back. Bye, Mary."

Mary just stared at him in awe, and he walked off. She turned in intention of catching a taxi to the airport, but just realised what the man had said.

"_Bye, Mary."_

She nearly collapsed where she stood. Gathering herself she whipped around and saw that already the man was gone.

Mary clutched her hand to her breath and looked above her. "Thank you." She whispered.

Mary managed to get back to her home without any trouble, but another thing shocked her the following day. All the money that the man had given her for the trip was used up exactly to the amount he had given her.

Well, Mary thought, miracles really do happen.

_A/N Hope you like, please, please with cherries on top review! _


End file.
